my sunbae is my boyfriend
by pendyo
Summary: awalnya kyungsoo tidak terlalu memperdulikan seseorang yang bernama kim kai atau kim jongin tapi semenjak pertemuan mereka dengan perantara monggu kyungsoo mulai merasa bahwa ia mulai menyukai sunbae nya itu


my sunbae is my boyfriend

main cast: do kyungsoo

kim jong in

other cast: member exo

genre : romance,school life,gs,friendship

lenght : chapter (maybe)

rating : T

chapter 1

happy reading^^

.

.

.

"kyung!kyungsoo!"seorang gadis memakai eyelinear berlari menyusul temannya yang bernama kyungsoo

kyungsoo menoleh"ada apa baek?" tanya kyungsoo dia memiringkan kepalanya imut

"hh~hh~ hei kyung kau tau senior kita yang bernama kim kai itu?!"tanya baekhyun setelah berhasil menyusul kyungsoo sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya

kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak"kim kai?"gumamnya

"iya kim kai"jawab baekhyun tak sabaran"tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya kyung dia itu kan pangeran sekolah kita yang ketampanannya seperti dewa"lanjut baekhyun dengan mendramatisir

"ahh kim kai ya~"kyungsoo mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya"kim kai yang mana maksud mu baek? kim jongin?"lanjutnya

baekhyun mengangguk kuat"ya ya ya dia kim jongin yang tampan nya luar biasa, ahh aku jadi ingin memeluknya"jawab baekhyun tampak berandai andai

"kau berlebihan baek"celetuk kyungsoo"dia kan hanya orang biasa sama seperti kita,dia punya mata,punya hidung,punya mulut,pun-" kata kata kyungsoo terputus karena baekhyun langsung memotong ucapannya

"yakk bukan seperti itu maksud ku kyung"jawab baekhyun kesal

"lalu bagaimana mana maksud mu nona byun?"tanya kyungsoo yang ikut kesal karena perkataan baekhyun yang menurutnya berbelit belit Itu

"maksud ku dia itu sempurna kyung,dia itu seperti reinkarnasi dari dewa at-"

"baek baek cukup!"potong kyungsoo"katakan sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan jangan bertele tele oke?!"kata kyungsoo mencoba sabar terhadap temannya yang cerewet menurutnya

"ohh iya aku lupa hehe"baekhyun hanya tersenyum bodoh mirip seperti teman kim kai yang bertelinga peri

"yasudah cepat katakan! aku ingin cepat pulang karena umma menyuruhku berbelanja baek"

"oh sabar nona do jangan marah marah seperti itu kau jadi jelek"jawab baekhyun samblil terkikik

"yakk baek"-bentak kyungsoo

"oke oke aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pada mu kalau kita itu akan di bimbing oleh senior kita anak kelas 11A untuk lomba dance nanti"kata baekhyun"dan kau tau itu kelas siapa?"tanya baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar

kyungsoo tampak berfikir"memangnya kelas siapa baek?"

"ahh kau ini kudet atau apa sih kyung?"kata baekhyun kesal sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya

"aku kan memang tidak tau kelas siapa yang kau maksud,kau kan belum bilang"jawab kyungsoo

"ohh ya ampun dasar kau ini makanya jangan asik dengan membaca buku saja kyung,sekali kali perhatikanlah sekeliling mu"cerocos baekhyun yang membuat kyungsoo jengah

"yasudah aku pulang saja"ancam kyungsoo

"eh tunggu tunggu kyung"ucap baekhyun sambil menarik lengan kyungsoo

"aku cuma mau bilang kalau pembimbing kita nantinya adalah kelas dari kim kai kyung KIM KAI! " ucap baekhyun agak berteriak di kata terakhirnya

"lalu?"tanya kyungsoo

"eh?kau tidak senang?"tanya baekhyun heran

"senang?senang kenapa baek?"tanya kyungsoo balik

"masa kau tidak senang kalau prince sekolah ini jadi pembimbing kita kyung?"sungguh baekhyun sangat heran dengan pemikiran teman cantiknya yang satu ini

"senang untuk apa baek?kan dia hanya menjadi pembimbing kita bukan memberi kita harta warisan"jawab kyungsoo polos

"oh tuhan"baekhyun menepuk keningnya"kyungsoo lihat aku"baekhyun menangkup pipi kyungsoo menghadapnya

kyungsoo pun menatap baekhyun dengan tampang khas nya 0.0

"ya ampun kau ini cantik tapi kenapa kau sangat lamban"kata baekhyun

"lamban bagaimana maksudmu baek?aku tidak mengerti"tanya kyungsoo sambil melepas tangan baekhyun dari pipi nya

"oh sudah lah kyungsoo sebaiknya kita pulang saja,bisa bisa nanti aku terkena struk karena mu"final baekhyun

kyungsoo melirik baekhyun heran dan mengangguk"ya sudah kajja kita pulang"ajaknya sambil menggandeng baekhyun pulang

.

.

.

.

.

"hei kai siapa sebenarnya gadis yang kau sukai itu?"tanya lelaki bernama sehun kepada seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang di panggilnya kai,mereka sedang bersantai di ruang tidur milik kai

"gadis yang mana?"kai balik bertanya sok tidak tau

"sudahlah kai tidak usah sok tidak tau begitu,seperti kami tidak tau saja"kata teman kai yang satu lagi bernama chanyeol

"kalian sok tau ,memangnya siapa gadis yang aku sukai?"tanya kai cuek

"itu loh siapa namanya ya?"jawab sehun tampak mengingat ingat nama gadis yang di sukai kai

"kyung...kyungsa..kyungsi...kyu-"ucapan sehun terpotong oleh ucapan kai

"kyungsoo"kata kai keceplosan lalu menutup mulutnya

"a-ah m-maksudku kau i-ingin mengatakan kyungsoo kan?"tanya kai tergagap

"sudahlah kai tidak usah malu, kami kan teman mu kenapa harus menyembunyikannya dari kami"ucap chanyeol yang kini mengotak atik leptop milik kai

"oke oke aku memang menyukainya, tapi kalian jangan bilang kepada siapa siapa, nanti kyungsoo tau, aku tidak mau dia mengetahui nya kalau tidak langsung dari ku sendiri"kai berucap panjang lebar kepada teman temannya

sehun dan chanyeol terkekeh mendengar kata kata kai barusan

"oh tenang lah man,kan kami hanya bertanya padamu"ucap chanyeol di sela sela tawanya

"iya kami tidak bermaksud menggoda gadis mu kok"tambah sehun

"yak awas saja kalian berani menggodanya,kupastikan kalian akan ku hajar"kata kai menggebu gebu

"hahaha calm down man kita hanya bercanda hahaha"kata chanyeol terbahak

"hahaha kau lucu sekali kai hahahaha"sehun menimpali

"ahh sudah lah aku mau tidur"kata kai yang sudah jengah menhadapi teman idiotnya yang sayangnya adalah teman baiknya

.

.

.

tok tok tok

" umma~ kyungie pulang"ucap kyungsoo sedikit berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya

ceklek!

"ah~ kyungie sudah pulang"sambut umma kyungsoo"bagaimana tadi sekolahnya?"lanjut umma kyungsoo

"eum seperti biasa umma sekolah kyungie baik"jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan memeluk ummanya

"ah ya sudah kita masuk,umma sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan kyungie"ucap umma kyungsoo dan mengelus rambut hitam anaknya"cepat mandi dan ganti baju,lalu makan oke,umma mau mencatat daftar belanjaan yang akan kyungie beli nanti"lanjut umma kyungsoo

"nee umma"dan mereka masuk kedalam rumah

sesampainya di kamar kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur queen size nya

"kim kai"gumamnya

"dia memang tampan tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena percuma saja kuperhatikan toh dia tidak akan peduli"kyungsoo bermonolog

"dia jugamempunyai banyak fans yang cantik cantik tidak seperti ku huh"lanjutnya

"ah untuk apa aku memikirkannya lebih baik aku cepat bersiap untuk belanja"katanya lagi sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi

kyungsoo sudah siap untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli pesanan ummanya

"umma kyungie pergi dulu ya"ucap kyungsoo

"ne hati hati di jalan ya sayang"ucap umma kyungsoo

"neee umma"ucap kyungsoo sambil berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya

kai tampak sedang berjalan santai bersama anjing cokelat nya ,menikmati hebusan angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya

guk guk guk

kai melihat anjingnya yang entah kenapa tiba tiba menggonggong begitu

"ada apa monngu?apa kau melihat sesuatu?"tanya kai kepada anjingnya yang bernama manggu itu

guk guk guk

dan di jawab dengan gonggongan oleh anjing cokelat nya

"apa yang kau lihat?"kai bertanya lagi yang tentu hanya di jawab dengan gonggongan oleh si cokelat

kai mengangkat monggu dan menggendongnya"ada apa hm?apa kau melihat wanita cantik?"tanya kai menggoda anjing kecilnya

guk guk guk

monggu melopat dari pelukan kai dan berlari ke entah kemana

"hei hei kau mau kemana?"ucap kai sambil mengikuti monggu

kyungsoo berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung kecil dia melihat lihat daftar bahan bahan yang di suruh umma nya untuk di beli

dia melihat ada anjing kecil cokelat yang lucu berlari ke arah nya,dia menatap anjing itu heran

"hei anjing kecil kenapa sendirian?di mana majikanmu hm?"tanya kyungsoo pada anjing tersebut sambil berjongkok dan mengelus elus bulu cantiknya

guk guk guk

kyungsoo menggendong anjing itu"apa kau tersesat?aku tidak melihat majikanmu kecil"

"hei monggu kau mau kemana~ monggu~ dimana kau" kyungsoo mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil nama monggu

kyungsoo mendongak melihat seseorang tersebut siapa tau dia adalah majikan dari anak anjing ini

kyungsoo terkejut melihat orang tersebut yang ternyata sunbae nya kim kai

"eh kyungsoo kau sedang apa?"tanya kai berusaha tidak terdengar gugup karena dia sedang berbicara pada gadis yang di sukainya

"a-ah aku sedang ingin berbelanja sunbae dan aku menemukan anjing kecil ini"jawab kyungsoo terbata setelah membungkuk sekali kepada kai dan meperlihatkan si cokelat monggu

"hei monggu kenapa kau bisa ada di gendongan kyungsoo?"tanya kai kepada anjingnya

"oh jadi ini anak anjing sunbae?"tanya kyungsoo

"iya kyung tadi saat aku dan monggu berjalan santai tiba tiba dia lari ternyata dia ingin bertemu dengan mu"jawab kai sedikit terkekeh melihat anjingnya ya ternyata mengenali gadis pujaannya

"haha sunbae bisa saja kan dia tidak mengenalku"ucap kyungsoo tertawa kikuk lalu menyerahkan monngu pada kai

"ah kau tau saja yang mana yang cantik"kata kai menatap monggu tak menyadari ucapannya

blush

kyungsoo merona mendengar kai yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau dia cantik

"k-kalau begitu a-aku pergi dulu ya sunbae,umma menyuruh ku cepat untuk belanja"ucap kyungsoo terbata lagi

"hei kyung apa boleh kutemani,ah dan aku sambil ingin membelikan monggu makanan"bohong!kai hanya beralasan karena ingin berlama lama denganmu kyungsoo

"eoh boleh saja kalau sunbae tidak sibuk"ucap kyungsoo memperlihatkan eye smile nya

sunggu sekarang kai sangat terhanyut dalam pesona gadis mungil di depannya ini

"sunbae?" kyungsoo menyadarkan kai dari keterpesonaannya

"eoh?o-hh i-iya aku tidak sibuk"ucap kai terbata ,dan jangan lupakan monggu yang ternyata sekarang sudah tidur di gendongan kai

"kajja kita pergi"kata kai pada kyungsoo dan di jawab anggukan oleh kyungsoo

mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju supermarket

-tbc-

hai hai ini ff pertama ku^^ maaf kalo alur nya kecepetan atau banyak typo

aku bakal ngepost kelanjutannya kalo responnya baik dari para readersnim^^

annyeong~~


End file.
